Niniel's Drabbles
by NinielB
Summary: This is a collection of my drabbles. Individual summary inside.
1. I Can Do This

**I Can Do This**  
Rating: G  
Summary: Are there things that a ranger is better at than an elf?

I Can Do This

"You are sure you can do this, right…?" Elladan looked worriedly at his little brother over the edge of a razor-sharp blade.

Estel rolled his eyes. "Elladan, I've done this thousands of times"

Elladan looked sceptically at the man's face as if he highly doubted the words.

"Aww, come on, I am good at his… really" he defended as Elladan raised his eyebrows in a fashion that clearly showed that he was not at all convinced.

"Would you rather look like Elrohir did last time this happened to him?" Estel asked, barely containing his mirth, but managing to keep a straight face.

Elladan sighed in defeat "Alright, just shave me…"

Estel grinned and set to work on his brother's face. Finally he had found something he could do better than the twins.

Note: I take it that the twins grow beards, albeit much slower than humans, due to their human ancestors.


	2. Escaped

**Escaped  
**Rating: G  
Summary: A failiour

"What!"

The elf looked down, avoiding making eye contact with the one before him.

"He escaped, my lord," he repeated respectfully, his voice quivering slightly. It was not often that the Prince was this agitated, but when he was his fury was almost as hot as that of his father. And no less difficult to weather.

It was impossible to say how much time passed by before the prince spoke, but to the elf before him it seemed like several hours, but now his voice was no longer angry. Instead it sounded incredibly tired and, was it; sad.

"I must ride to Imladris then and inform them of this." And with that the young lord turned and went immediately for the stables.


	3. Look Over the Hills

**Look Over the Hill  
**Rating: G  
Summary: An elven twin thinks about his little brother.  
Set during the LotR books.

The morning was cold and the dew still covered the grass as the first rays of the rising sun began to battle the lingering proofs of night. The sun was beautiful this morning the lone figure mused, one of the few things that Sauron had not yet made dark and hideous. The elf let his eyes slide slowly higher, looking over the hills that rose all around the valley, hiding Imladris from unwelcome eyes. Estel and the rest of the fellowship had departed that way. He worried for them.

He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally turned his eyes away and made his way back to the house, but the sun had risen high on the sky and dried away the wetness of the grass, erasing every reminder of the night. If only the night that was even now growing darker in the east was that easy to erase.

He sighed. He would have to speak to his father; he wanted to help his brother; not sit idly here while the fate of Middle earth was decided. Yes, he and his twin would somehow have to persuade their father to let them go.


	4. The Promise

**The Promise  
**Rating: PG  
Summary: A ranger finds his friend sleeping over a letter and makes a promise.  
Set during the LotR books.

Aragorn walked past the table that Legolas was slumped over and his sharp eyes caught the small scrap of parchment that was half covered by his friend. The rest of the camp was asleep by now, night was drawing dark; everything was dark at this time, and apparently the elf had fallen asleep while writing something. Aragorn leaned in over his friend to read what was on the paper; it was not often that the elf could be found having fallen unwillingly asleep but the ranger was not too surprised; they were all tired lately. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could easily make out the flowing elvish script on the parchment and as he read his eyes filled with tears.

_Dear Ada,_

_I am not sure I will ever return from this war, it all looks so hopeless. I have heard that orcs are attacking Mirkwood as well, and I yearn to be there, but you know I can't Ada. _

_Whatever happens, know that I love you very much_

The rest of the letter could not be seen, but the ranger didn't need to see it; he knew what had been on Legolas' mind and he softly whispered; "We will make it out of this alive mellon nîn. I promise you…" the prince only murmured and the ranger smiled sadly, hoping he would be able to keep that promise, the one promise he knew he could not bare to break, for to break it would mean to loose something he held very dear, to break it would mean to loose the one he held as a brother. No this promise he would never break.


End file.
